Rose Who
by fyi.i.am.a.writer
Summary: She's a Time Lord. Okay, maybe not a Time Lord but she's not human either. She's felt the Time Lords curse, she's lost people she loved. She has her ship that travels through time and space. She's no Doctor, but she is Rose. Rose who? Just Rose. Rose the Bad Wolf. And this her, chasing the stars. (Crappy summary. Just give it a chance, please.)
1. The Wild West Moves to Egypt

**Yep so its so official! I have finally got a Doctor Who story! This is, quite literally, my 8th attempt at writing any Doctor Who related! 8th! Do you realize how bad a writer's block I had?! And don't even get me started on my unfinished Teen Wolf story! I haven't been able to finish the 11th chapter at all! It sucks! BUT TODAY! I was randomly thinking and rethinking old stories that I've read and thought, "Hey why not I write something like that." So I got started, writing in my writer's notebook and BOOM! Inspiration struck which led me to here. **

**Enjoy whovians! That is an order from your Time Lord, moi! Or your human Time Lord I suppose. To be noted though! Rose looks like a mix of Martha and River! So imagine Martha! And then imagine River's hair except black!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Rose<strong>

Rose pressed down a switch, pulling a lever and turning a dial. She sighed, her blue eyes fluttered as she stroked her loyal ship. "What do you say we discover a new adventure Sister Dear?" She murmured to her TARDIS. Her ship hummed approvingly, engines whooshing and groaning. Rose straightened her black leather jacket, pulling up her dark skinny jeans as she marched to the doors of her ship.

So suppose she had a makeover, a complete whole new makeover, Because the universe deemed her so important, she was a Time Lord. Maybe not Time Lord exactly, but she no longer considers herself human either. Humans don't regenerate, and humans certainly don't have two hearts. Time Lords did, but she wasn't born a Time Lord. She was a whole new level of human. She was the Bad Wolf, that's what she was. She was the Bad Wolf, and the universe needed the Bad Wolf.

Rose paused at the doors of her spaceship. Watching everyone you love grow old, wither and die off, that was the curse of the Time Lords the Doctor explained. It wasn't till after Rose watched her husband, her mother, even her own children, did she understand what the Doctor meant. Because while they grew old, Rose hadn't aged a day over. Then they're came a day, when she lost her mind. And on that day she tried to off herself, which only led to her first regeneration which caused all kinds of wibbly wobbly problems.

"Really?! Out of all the sculptures in Ancient Egypt and you choose to disguise yourself as the Young Pharaoh's death bed." She chided. She was going to be in deep trouble if any Egyptian warriors were to stroll around and find their king's coffin just standing out in the open. "Right! Egypt obviously, but where and when?" Rose yet had mastered the art of time and place of TARDIS Piloting.

She turned back, pulling at the side of the Pharaoh's coffin. "Oi come on you buggar!" Rose yelped. Locked again, out of her own ship. So much for loyal. "Okay fine! I'll go find civilization, but I will still be very cross with you by the time I get back!" Rose scorned, kicking with the sturdy toe of a black boot. Her ship rumbled, as if laughing. Damn thing. Rose huffed, pulling a red cloth and tying it around her nose and mouth before she began her descent through sand.

Rose groaned as she lifted up a leg. She may have not been a weak human, but she was no superhuman Time Lord with tons and tons of exploding energy. Oh she would so not mind a bed right about now. "Hell, you could have allowed me to grab a dirt bike." She mumbled, more to herself then to her TARDIS which was several ways back. She'd been walking two hours up sand dunes and down sand dunes.

The hairs on the back of her neck, rose, her sixth sense tingling. She grinned. Could it be? Trouble in Egypt? Rose giggled, clapping her hands like a toddler before resuming her serious face. She fought back a playful smile as she pulled on the lapels of her jacket. She marched onward, excitement sparking as her eyes absorbed the sight of civilization. Wait a second. Something was wrong, and she could feel it.

Horses, wagons, Stetsons, boots, parlors, salons. What year was this? And how did western civilization move from North America all the way to the opposite side of the world? The town was what you would find in old western movies with cowboys and Indians. It was small, not many buildings. There was a bar, where rowdy music played, a church and a school house. Rose pulled her sonic screwdriver from the inside of her jacket, gripping the middle and scanning her surroundings. "Hm? That's funny? Why would it be-"

"S'cuse me? Miss?" Rose glanced up, at a woman in her middle ages. She was dressed in a blue daisy-bell dress that just skimmed the ground. "Miss, who are you?" Her accent thickly southern.

Rose stood straight up, brushing dark curly hair from her face. "Rose, m'am." She fumbled for her psychic paper. "I'm working for the Sheriff. I'm a detective."

"Sheriff? There's no Sheriff in these parts." The woman said coldly. No Sheriff? What? "Who are you?" The woman repeated.

"Told you. It's Rose."

"Rose who?"

"Rose. Just Rose. Now if you excuse me."

The woman screeched, grabbing Rose's forearm and tugging hard. "I am not having a young'in like yourself runnin' around here naked. Look! You are practically stealing both you and the boys' around here, innocence! You're coming with me." 92 years of exploring and traveling and discovering galaxies and never had Rose been dragged to "dress properly."

"M'am! M'am wait! Please!" Rose stuttered, eyes wide.

A bath, hair tug, and dress fitting later Rose stood before a mirror staring in horror at her baby-pink ruffled daisy-bell, ankle length dress. Here face was frozen in terror. The corset around her seemed to tighten the longer she stared.

"I hate everything western." She finally breathed, with difficulty might I add. But wait. This wasn't supposed to be a western town. This was supposed to be Egypt. . Rose ripped a hole in her dress and thumbed her screwdriver. She slid her psychic paper, sonic, and other assortment of items into her new pocket. Pockets! Time Lord science! Everything is bigger on the inside!

"Mrs. Jessamine?" She said when she left her given room.

"Please. Call me Mrs. Jessie." The woman smiled, fingers clasped in front of her.

"Mrs. Jessie, can I have my old clothes back? I'm sure I can find some sort of use out of them." Rose pleaded. Oh did she plead. That was her favorite outfit.

"When you are ready to leave, you may." Mrs. Jessie said cooly. Rose fought back a groan.

"Right well I am ready to go now."

"Oh no you're not! The sun is down! Its to dangerous at night child! Don't you know?!" Rose's head snapped up at that.

"Why?" she asked, placing her hands firm on a the back of a chair. "Why is night dangerous?"

"You're kiddin'! You really don't know?!" The woman exclaimed. Uh yeah, Rose really didn't know. Why the hell would she be askin' if she didn't? Rose gritted her teeth, her grip tightening on the back of the poor wooden chair. "Its the sand, Ms. Rose! The sand!"

"What about the sand?" She ushered, the toe of her black heels tapping impatiently. No wonder her Doctor disliked apes sometimes. They were annoying!

"The sand will suck up anyone who dare tread at night! Poor boy Jonny got sucked up just last week!" Rose threw open the kitchen door, head ducking. "It only ever happens at night!"

It was then that Rose's thoughts ran rapid, more so then usual. Carnivorous sand? Hmm? Rose closed her eyes, taking a single moment to mentally and physically absorb what was around her. She quickly grabbed a cup of wine from the kitchen table, and placing it on the floor boards of Jessie's home. What?! No. Rose pulled up sharply, flicking her hand and dumping the red wine to the side.

"Hey! That was my dress! What are you do-"

"Shush!" Rose snapped. "I am trying to determine whether your whole town is either safe or at the risk of you know, being brutally killed. So do me a favor. Can you do that? Shut. Up." Her final resolve broke. Good God, the woman reminded her too much of Jackie!

Rose pressed the empty glass cup flat onto the floor boards, leaning over and listening through the cup's rim. Rummmmmmmm. No! That's impossible! Rose laughed, jumping to her feet and running out directly into the sand. And into the sand she went, sonic whizzing, lighting up red.

"Whoo!" She yelled as she jumped onto another porch, a rotten grin spread across her ebony face.

"My God, you are crazy!" Jessie yelled to her.

"A little bit!" Rose watched in awe as the sand churned and swirled where she ran before. Living sand? Rose eyed the readings of her sonic screwdriver. Nope! Definitely not living sand. She lowered herself, cupping a handful. "Amazing!" She whispered. her tongue darting out and brushing the lump. "What secrets are you hiding?" She asked, spitting sand from her mouth. Gross. Well it really wasn't sand! So if its not sand, what is it?

"You are a crazy lady!" Mrs. Jessie screamed, most definitely waking the sleeping town. Rose watched as she tossed her favorite outfit into the not-so-sandy-sand. It sunk into the ground. Jessie grinned maliciously. Rose stayed calm, her face scary still as she flashed her sonic towards the woman. Jessie's eyes widened and she hurried back into her home. Rose chuckled as she heard the locks click into place.

Rose took off, taking a running leap into the same place where her clothes and boots had disappeared.

***Skip***

Rose opened her eyes, groaning as she forced her body up. "Ouch." She mumbled. Aches and pains everywhere. Metal hallways, hospital signs, blinking and flashing lights. What?! Something went of inside Rose.

She gathered her clothes, kicking her heels off. "Egypt, cowboys, sand that's not really sand, and a secret underground- Hold up!" Rose dropped to the ground, pressing her ear to the cold floor. "Sand that's not really sand and a secret underground space ship! Oh I thought so!" Rose's eyes found a door. Supply closet? Supply closet! Great, now she could change into much more appropriate clothing.

The hallways were empty, abandoned really. "It is at times like these, I really wish I had a companion." She mumbled. The moment she said it her senses shot up.

"Rose! Rose run!" Her breath caught. Mickey. She turned, just seeing him running towards her, his brown eyes locking with hers. No. "Run Rose!" He yelled at her as he passed. No. Rose stood fast, frozen in place.

"Rose honey! Run! You gotta run!" Rose was dizzy. Her mother was dead. She wasn't alive, she was dead. Bile threatened to rise in her throat. Mickey, Jackie, they were dead. Long dead, while she stayed young. Rose's knees wobbled and she stumbled into a cold wall.

"No!" This was a trick. It had to be! And then she heard him, the voice that could stop her hearts cold. She heard him, _the _him, _him_ him, the _Doctor._ He ran straight up to her, grinning wide like he always did when they were escaping imminent death. He was grinning, all giddy, his snicker-brown brunette hair tousled and crazy as ever.

"Allons-y Rose! Come on! Let's run!" Rose clenched her eyes shut and pulled her fist back, slamming it hard. This wasn't right. This was all wrong.

She disarmed the creature that had used her friends against her, used the Doctor against her, and wielded its weapon towards it. She snarled, fury lighting her little flame to a whole forest fire of anger.

"State your species!" She yelled, arms shaking. God she was going to puke. "I am very very angry and that is something you don't want to deal with! State your species or I swear I'm going to use this against you!"

_"We are the Terraxus! We do not take orders from humans!"_ The creature said, speaking in a monotone, robotic voice.

"Well then it is a good thing I am not human! Why are you taking people?! What do you call the sand?! Answer me!" The alien gun in her hands sounded, shifting and clicking as if readying for a good cannon explosion.

_"We only seek to purify the humans! They have become infected!"_

"With what!" Rose screamed. The creature said nothing.

"Woah! Hey woah, don't shoot! Hello!" Rose turned, her new blue eyes meeting a man's. "Hello! I'm the Doctor by the way!" he greeted.

The weapon from her hands fell, her body suddenly numb. He regenerated, he had changed. And so did she. Never did she thought, she would ever meet the Doctor again, yet now realized something. They were nothing but strangers to each other.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so if you actually made it to the end, please do leave a review! I hope you enjoyed whovians! <strong>


	2. Questions and Answers

**Because oh my! I have never got this much feedback for a single chapter! Like honestly, I posted the first chapter, and my email exploded with fanfiction notifications! I love you all! Honestly, from the very bottom of my two whovian, divergent, teenwolf, fangirl hearts! Tis because of you this next chapter exists today! I didn't think I'd get this much feedback so thank you!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Rose<strong>

Rose ran her tongue across her teeth, twirling a black curl of her new hair around her pinkie. So secret alien space ship, under a western town in Ancient Egypt in a holding cell held captive by the Doctor and his alien friends. Nothings changed! Rose chuckled, glancing at an old mirror in her silver, concrete, metal cell. She ran her hands through her bombus head of hair. Honestly, she didn't look that bad! It could be worse.

"Right! Well! Can someone explain to me why I am in here?!" She yelled, looking up at the ceiling as if it could grant her answers. "I'd like to speak to my lawyer! I think you'll find that he goes by the Doctor, but if he's as clever as he believes himself to be then he will make to be a very stupendous lawyer indeed!" Rose grinned, that sly grin that made men nervous. Oh and that single grin only expanded when the speakers of the intercom of her holding cell, spoke.

"I would not make a stupendous lawyer! Mostly because I hate lawyers. Have you met a lawyer?! They are the second, most annoying thing on Earth! Like archeologist! I point and laugh at archeologist! Well, I did. Well, I do. Well, I used to. Okay, some archeologist are cool. Well, one is cool. But I would not under no circumstance make a _stupendous _lawyer!"

"Doctor! Did you not hear that part about you being clever!" Rose laughed, grinning like a mad woman, because really. She was one hell of a mad, mad, _mad _woman.

"Yes, most know I am clever! How could they not?!"

"Clever men would know to let me out of this cell!" She replied sweetly, leaning against a wall and tipping her head back. "Because Doctor, one rule you should know about me. Never cage the savage animal."

For theatrical purposes she had soniced cameras of her little cage. A grin alone, couldn't frighten the Doctor. He wasn't like most men. But if she played the right moves and rolled the dice just right, oh how enjoyable it would be to see the Oncoming Storm just a bit jumpy in those funny looking trousers.

"What happened? What happened to the cameras?" He asked, more to his new friends Rose assumed. "Er, hold on! We're having technical difficulties!" Rose sighed, sliding over to the steel door. "Hello! How-"

_"Sir it seems the prisoner escaped!"_

"How could she have escaped! Move!"

These Terraxus needed a home improvement. If she had to live on a ship as boring as this one she would have completely lost it. She's managed to be mad and crazy, but to completely lose her mind was something she hadn't lost yet. Nor did she have any plans . But they could have at least threw up a painting, god forbid they pinned up a picture of their leader.

Rose ducked a corner, quickly glancing around. Three goobers, and another locked cell. She thumbed the middle of her screwdriver, looking at her nails innocently as it opened.

_"Prisoner escaping! Prisoner escaping!" _All three Raxus goobers squealed.

"I did warn you." Rose muttered. She moved forward before guilt could bloom, hiding in the shadows as the Terraxus chased after a furry creature down the hall. Now lets see, how did these great big robot slash slug monsters get back up to the surface?

"Oi! How did you get out of that cell?! It had- How many locks did it have?"

_"209, sir."_

"It had 209 locks minus the little voltage barriers! How did you get out! Scannings say it was wave of sonic energy, but that means you'd have to contain the energy-" Okay, that was enough. Rose pressed a finger to her lips, shushing the blundering man. He stared wide eyed in unbelief.

"Oh yes Doctor, I just shushed you!" Rose snapped, fighting back her usual playful smile that involved the Doctor. "Now! I have questions and you have answers! You lot are going to lead me to proper courters, you know proper courters for a lady, and Doctor you are going to listen to my questions. Yah got that? Good." Rose walked briskly, pushing past and deliberately shoving the strange man in his shoulder.

"She just shushed me." He whispered. "She just shushed me!"

***Skip***

Rose giggled as she spinned through a an office chair. Who would have thought these Terraxus would have nice comfy chairs? They have no need for nice comfy chairs. But ah, everyone has a need for nice comfy chairs! Rose danced in her new, nice and comfy chair where as the Doctor sat still in a wooden rickety one.

"Are you angry because I stole your chair Doctor?" She smiled, straightening her shoulders and sitting proudly.

"Who said I was angry?" He asked with a straight face.

"I asked you question, you give me answers remember." Rose circled her knee through her jeans.

"You asked a question with a question."

"First question!" Rose yiped. "What do the Terraxus call the sand up on the surface?" Rose propped her feet up, chewing the inside of her cheek.

"You mean the sand that's not really sand? The Terraxus call it the Nerlaxlynn. They discovered it. Nerlaxlynn is the far away cousin of quicksand. Basically matter that charges at day time, and sucks up everything at night time."

"If it sucks up everything, then how do buildings not come down with the people?" Rose asked.

"Buildings, barns, houses, old salons full of cheap whiskey? They're the life boats to the ocean, ocean equaling the Nerlax. They float!" He smiled, his floppy hair dangling in his eyes. Rose glanced at his black and polka-dotted bowtie. New fashion fetish, she assumed.

"I hope you noticed we were in Ancient Egypt, and not stuck somewhere in the old west?" Rose inquired, pulling the collar of her white blouse from her neck.

"Oh! This is the New West! In Ancient Ancient Egypt, but in the New West!" The Doctor beamed proudly, possibly hopping a little bit where he sat. If you told him he was hopping he'd probably confound it all.

"New West? Like New New West? Funny. Sort of reminds me of New New York." Rose turned her head, glancing from the corner of her eye at the Doctor. No reaction?

"You've been to New New York? You'd have to be a time traveller! You'd have to have a time machine!"

"Time travel not invented yet? I never know when." Rose pursed her lips, picking up a strange object that if she had to guess, would be a sonic. Does he no longer keep it in his breast pocket no more? No, unless he planned to use it. Rose smirked. The Doctor wasn't nervous of her was he? He reached and pulled it from her skilled fingers, sliding it closer to him on the table between them.

"That's a sonic screwdriver." Her teeth flashed, her blue eyes wicked with knowledge. Tis hard confusing the Doctor. She's managed to confuse him! Oh how clever is she! Brilliant! Fantastic!

"Who are you?"

"Ah, no I ask the questions and you answer. So are we in the future or the past?"

"Depends on the person. Honestly, everything is the same to me. I can travel where ever to and when ever to. Time has no hold on me."

"Time has a hold on everything, on everyone. Even you. That's something I learned a long time a go. Now, here's the proper question."

"Finally a proper question!" He exclaimed, throwing out his long dangly arms.

"What year is this?"

"Well, if you went a few miles North you'd see New New York. We are in New West. But because the Ancient Pyramids were destroyed they recreated them, and stuck a wild west town beside it! So! Ancient Ancient Egypt and New West!"

"I think its weird." Rose stated, crossing her arms and shrugging her shoulders. The Doctor wrinkled his nose.

"Weird?! Apes are opening up to new things and you think its weird!"

"Yes Doctor I do! Western civilization in Egypt! I don't care if its old earth or on new earth but it is weird!"

"Yeah well, well, you're weird! You're all dark and looking like a brownie! And who are you!" He yelled. Rose snapped then, shooting up to her feet and looking him straight in the eyes.

"Would it matter?" She asked calmly, her hearts hammering. "Would it matter if I told you who I was? It wouldn't, but you're just dying to know. You always hated not knowing."

It was silent, other then the beeping of monitors and the tense breathing. Rose couldn't look at him, couldn't look at the strange man in a new face. Even if she told him who she was, it wouldn't matter. They'd never be the same.

"What happens to the people at night, when they walk on the sand. Obviously, I fell through but I haven't seen a daisy-bell dress, or boots and spurs. What happened to them?" She asked, keeping her eyes down.

"They changed." He muttered. "Turned to green globs, looked like lime green slimes. Which is gross. I hate limes. Limes are terrible. There matter and particles, their cells mutate through the Nerlaxlynn turning them into what they are now. It's because of puddles of the Nerlax that turn them into Terraxus! Terraxus are litterally a new form of human!"

"You mean these gob monsters in suits of mechanicalized armor are human?" Rose asked, her thumb pointing at one of the foo soldiers by a door.

"Could be worse. At least they don't smell. If they smelled like lime I'd probably be running for the sand dunes." He ran a hand across his face, a habit that Rose found strange. "Now, I am the Doctor, and the Doctor always gets his way. So its my turn! What and who are you? I get the answers now. You're not human, if you were you would be all suited up by now.

"I am Time Traveller. That's all I am. I travel through time and space, discovering and exploring. And every now and then, I help a few people and make new friends. I am old, at least compared to my people I am."

"Who-" Rose held her hand up, shaking her head.

"I say old but, but, not as old as you. I'm an infant compared to you. 92 years I've been traveling. Once upon a time, the Doctor met a girl in a shop. She was 19, all yellow and pink." Rose laughed, nodding. "And the Doctor, the Doctor, he showed her the stars, the universe."

"No." The Doctor got to his feet, fury riding up in his eyes.

"You had to save her, you had to save the shop girl, the girl that kept you from killing off the changing Dalek. The girl who changed you. I don't mean to brag, but where would be right now without her?" Rose clenched her teeth. "And then that girl, that unimportant shop girl did something that no one was ever supposed to do. She looked into the TARDIS. You remember Doctor?"

"Rose Tyler is gone." He said sternly. "She is living somewhere with a husband and children. She! Is! Gone!" The Doctor slammed his palm flat on the wood, a loud bang that would make most flinch.

"No she's not!" Rose barked. "She's dead! Her husband and her children! She watched them grow old and die! She watched her grandchildren die! And she spent years alone, coping, and never aging! Rose Tyler died the day you left her the second time in Pete's World! All that was left was Rose! Rose the Bad Wolf!" Rose panted, her eyes burning. How did he do it? How did he hide his pain so well? She remembered all those times when he would sit alone his eyes so full of pain. It was when she made her presence known that he'd look up and smile.

Rose lifted up her head, plastering on a smile. "The Bad Wolf creates herself. That includes, a number of regenerations. I suppose I wasn't coping real well. I had plan to jump, a suicide mission I guess you could call it. It only led me to my first regeneration." Rose fell, collapsing into her comfy chair and pulling her knees up to her chest. She had become much more flexible in this new body. "I spent a few hundred years in Pete's World, not living just surviving. I grew TARDIS from a piece of TARDIS coral. Thanks for that. My girl, Sister I like to call my ole gal, she taught me to properly fly it. She gave me some memories too. And for 92 years all I've been doing is travelling."

Rose bristled when the Doctor knelt in front of her, his eyes more compassionate and empathetic then furious.

"Rose Tyler." He whispered, placing a tender hand on her arm. Rose shook her head.

"I am not Rose Tyler. Rose Tyler died a long time ago. I am only in her place, with her feelings and memories. I'm the one sauntering off. Did you know I have two hearts? What does that make me? I'm the only one of my kind I guess you could say. Humans don't have two hearts, or regenerations. They can't feel the earth spin, or feel past, present, or future. Humans don't see what was, what would, or what could be. Doctor I'm not human. But I dare not consider myself a Time Lord. I don't understand the language, I didn't fight in the Time War. I'm just, the Bad Wolf."

"Well, if you're not Rose Tyler, then who are you?" He asked, swinging his head and flipping floppy hair from his eyes.

"Rose."

"Rose. Rose who?" She smiled, cupping his cheek.

"Just Rose. And what about you Doctor? I know you've had more adventures. If I can recall, old memories. Not my own of coarse. There was a girl, Clara. She was short, brunette, a bit of control freak. She stopped you from destroying Gallifrey, didn't she? I remember three of you. There was a thing."

"A thing. I like things. Things are cool."

"It was- Oh what was it? Gallifrey falls no more." Rose's new blue eyes flicked up to his and he smiled, sudden giddiness in his own.

"The day of all the Doctors. Well, not all of them. There was the war version of me, the one that did it, or did do it. It's a confusing thing."

"Again with the things." Rose chuckled.

"Then there was him, you know, the _him _him. With the crazy hair, and weird shoes." The Doctor chided. Rose smacked him playfully.

"I happened to like the crazy hair and weird shoes!"

"He was skinny! I'll give him that! And I mean a proper skinny!" They laughed. Maybe it was possible they could still be okay. No, they'd never be the same. But to be okay? What more could Rose ask for?

"I am married!" He yelped. "Oh River Song! She was the daughter of my best friend, Amelia Pond! Raised to kill me! Ha! And then she did! But she didn't! And then she did! Oh it's all so, so- Confusing is such a small word! Its-"

"Discombobulating!"

"Discombobulating! Oh yes! Its all discombobulating! All wibbly wobbly timey whimey! Haha yes!"

They were laughing, holding each other close. He pressed his forehead to hers. Through contact she felt it, all of it. All of the pain, and triumph, the loneliness. Brilliant and terrible victories. All his memories that came after Rose Tyler opened up to her. She seen Melody and River, and Amelia and Rory. She even saw her past self, Rose Tyler through the Doctor's eyes.

She was crying by the time she pulled away, her dark ebony hands on his chest. She could feel the steady beats of each of his heart through his clothing. He brushed a lock of dark curls from her face, kissing a wet cheek. Suppose he saw her own past that came after Rose Tyler? The look in his eyes said he did. Rose chewed her bottom lip, pulling away because she knew if she didn't things would happen. Things that should never ever happen.

"I don't know about you, but I'd like to figure out how to turn these goobers back to the original forms." She smiled, wiping her tears away. The Doctor grinned. "Today, everybody lives, just this once. Everybody lives!"

* * *

><p><strong>Second chapter! Whoo! I'm feeling pretty good about myself! I loved how it ended! Leave a review! Hate it, likeit, though loving it would be cool!<strong>


	3. The Couragous Jonny Boy

**I've seen a few questions in the reviews and I was trying to determine whether I wanted to answer you all individually or in the story, or something else. I think that if you continued reading the story you'd find the answers to your questions but if you don't find them...I don't mind leaving notes for some readers. *cue proud smile***

**Note: Make sure you follow my instagram .2009 where I am always on. I'm always posting everything Doctor Who and giving heads up as to when a new chapter are posted. Plus, you can always personally talk to me. **

_**Gladoo89: **_**Yeah, Rose's TARDIS was grown from the TARDIS coral. Also I wanted Rose young, most for characteristic reasons. She spent at least 213 years in Pete's world, "coping" and another 92 years traveling. So she's honestly about 305, so not as young as I really wanted her to be. **

_**IceQueenForLife: **_**I am still not used to Twelve's character yet, nor am I really Eleven's honestly, but he was the best fit. I hoped the mention of "bowtie" and "floppy hair" in the second chapter made that clear. Sorry for that. Oops! Writer's mistake. So to answer your question it is Eleven.**

**So! That's all the questions and answers for this chapter. So slide on some 3d glasses, bowties, or put a fez atop your human heads and hold on tight, BEACAUSE, it is going to be a whopper! Maybe not, but a writer can dream.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Rose<strong>

"Terraxus! Boy, do we have an offer to you! First, I would like you to meet Rose the Bad Wolf!" The Doctor grinned, straightening his bowtie. Bowties are cool, he explained. "Now Rose, beautiful Rose would do the honors of explaining to these lovely lime balls our _stupendous _plan!" Rose smiled cheekily.

"I will if you swear never to call me beautiful again, Doctor!" Rose laughed, skipping around him in her clunky sturdy black boots. Sure, it be a little strange but who was there to care?

"Right! Bad Wolf, you are the ugliest creature alive!" The Doctor mocked a stern face, his strange new eyes dancing across Rose's new ebony face. New New Doctor, she remembered. New New Rose.

"That's more like it! Now, you big globs this our stupendous, brilliant, _fantastic, _plan! What is Nerlaxlynn? Don't answer because I already know! Nerlax is matter, space water, alien water but matter none the less! Oh and guess what! If you're clever-"

"I am very, very, _very _clever." The Doctor said deeply, his cheeks puffy and lips pursed. Rose patted his cheek, pulling his forefinger from his lightly balled fist and placing it against his lips.

"Shush Doctor, I am speaking. If you're clever and believe me I am the most cleverest creature alive, along with the semi-clever Doctor, we can put our heads together and reverse the process! Oh how does that sound! Back to your human lives, living in Ancient Ancient Egypt in the New West!"

_"We do not wish to go back." _A globber had said, his monotone voice sending goosebumps down her spine. They sounded too much like Daleks and cyberman. At least they weren't screaming "delete" or "exterminate." Rose shivered.

"Are you speaking for the rest of the Terraxus, or yourself? Honestly, what do you all want?" The Doctor asked, sticking out his bottom lip and spinning around. Maybe he was different, but Rose could see the Doctor she knew so well. Not just the stranger she was getting to know.

_"It's not that we don't want to go. Its just, been so long. We fear what is ahead of us, Doctor." _Rose turned to see a much shorter creature, suited up in miniature armor looked like it was meant for a child. Rose's hearts ached. She went to the little green glob in a tiny metal suit and knelt down. Her eyes gazed through the bright green jello and hoped to the Doctor's and her own existent that she was looking at it's face. How could they see anyway?

"Hey, listen to me. I'm going to tell you a secret about okay? What's your name?" Rose asked tenderly, glancing up and down the Terraxus' face.

_"Bad Wolf you can call me Jonny." _The Terraxus said, again in a monotone voice that still sent goosebumps down her spine.

"How old are you, Jonny? Pretty young, aren't you. Hold on, don't tell me. Let me guess." Rose squeezed her eyes tight, pressing her thumb into her temple as if she was straining to use her brain. The Terraxus rumbled, and she could only assume little Jonny was laughing. "Jonny, you're almost eight! You're getting be a big boy aren't you!?"

_"How did you know?!" _Jonny said, a sense of awe in his robotic voice. Rose grinned. If things were normal she would have patted his cheek and ruffled his hair, but things weren't normal.

"I'm a magician. But Jonny, my secret, you must never ever tell anyone. Can you do that?" Rose asked the young lime green creature. She watched as the green gob of glob wiggled which Rose guessed was shaking it's head. She lowered her voice. "Jonny, you fear what's ahead. So am I. In fact, I am _terrified _of what's in store for me in the future. Because the future is always tossing and turning and spinning and jumping!" Rose jumped, letting out a cry of excitement. "The future is scary!"

_"But you are brave Bad Wolf. You can't be scared." _

"The future is what scares me the most." She whispered, kneeling back down to his level. "I am not brave, Jonny. I am _terrified. _But that's okay. It's the fear that makes bravery change into courage."

_"Bad Wolf-"_

_ "_Are you terrified Jonny?" She asked tenderly, her two hearts warming. She hadn't been this maternal or motherly in a very long time. It was nice to feel that instinct once more.

_"Yes." _Jonny's monotone voice quivered this time, revealing the true feelings he felt.

"Then you have the most courage in this room, on this ship, throughout all pasts, presents, and futures. You have the most courage throughout dimensions, of all time and space. So Jonny, what do you say? Don't you want to see the surface again, to see the bright blue sky? Don't you want to lay out and enjoy the stars at night?"

_"But I have nothing left up there, Bad Wolf." _Jonny whispered, his speakers rumbling. _"My parents died. I have nothing."_

"You have me." Rose mumbled to him. She glanced up at the Doctor, her eyes watering. He nodded his head. She made a mistake, she went to far, her emotions got away from her. Rose stood up, blinking her eyes repeatedly. Because Jonny didn't have her. After her and Doctor had finished sorting things out she was retreating back to the TARDIS, moving on to another planet.

"If you're afraid, good." She said stated sternly. "But I am not going to let Jonny stay here. So either you are going to come with little Jonny, or you stay hidden down here in the form of a gigantic jelly bean all squeezed into a mechanical suit. So? Whose with Jonny?!"

Rose watched as metal arms shot up, some hesitating more so then others. She eyed the one that spoke up before, warily. He had yet to throw up an arm. She tilted her back, a calm fury simmering in her bright and new blue eyes.

_"I won't have you spreading stories to my people." _He said. Rose tsked, going right up to the green glob.

"You don't have choice. You don't speak for the rest. You speak for yourself. But I will warn you, because you deserve that much. A single warning. If you think about stopping me, I will make sure that is the last time you try to stop anyone." Her voice scared even herself. Oh how did the Doctor resist? The striking of fear in people's heart. She felt powerful! She swallowed. Power was going to become her fatal flaw if she ended up craving it.

"Right! Terraxus! Gather your belongings and be ready to see the world above!" The Doctor threw his arms up, bringing them together and rubbing his hands together.

***Skip***

Rose thumbed her sonic, hands fidgeting over the small device in her hands. She was thinking everything, and nothing all at once. It was moments like this she hated being alone. Course, she wasn't really alone was she?

"What you did back there-"

"I shouldn't have lied to him." Rose muttered, chiding herself for her mistake. "He's thinking right now that I'm going to stay with him, become his _stepmother _or something. I shouldn't have lied."

"Rose, you know after this is over you're going to need someone. If you travel alone, it won't end good. You remember the me so long ago." The Doctor whispered compassionately, moving beside her with another piece of their device. "My friends have always been the best of me. I may be a clever, brilliant Time Lord but even Time Lords have moments. Your friends are there to make sure you don't," The Doctor paused. Rose turned her head, blowing a black curl from her face. "They make sure you don't mess up."

"Yeah! And what happens when you lose them!" She snapped, the object from her hands falling on a wooden table. "And you would know!" Rose growled, her eyes on floor. The Doctor slid his hands up her arms.

"How long have you been alone already, Rose?" He asked, pressing his forehead to hers.

"A while." She whispered. "I've been alone for a while." The Doctor, stayed silent then, just staying still long enough for Rose to get back to herself. She pulled away, here eyes thanking him.

"Right, well we have aliens to attend to." The Doctor grabbed their tiny little machines with smile.

The Terraxus were gathered into the hallways, back into the hallways that Rose had followed when she first fell through the Nerlaxlynn. Jonny was hopping excitedly up front, his jelly head jiggling like green jello in a cup. She grinned.

"These are our, er, Rose what do we call them?" The Doctor asked nervously, his chin jutting out his floppy brown shadowing his eyes. Rose shrugged with smile.

"Doctor, I think you're clever enough to figure it out on your own. What do think, Jonny?"

_"Yes! Yes! Doctor, you are very clever!" _He rushed. The Doctor chuckled.

"How about we called it the Jonnamaterializer! Get it? Jonny, and matter, together. It works for now." The Doctor stuck a single device on a wall and flicked on the magnet inside. He repeated again, twice, creating a triangle if looked down from a above. "Right! Rose! Sonic Screwdriver at the ready! Here we go! On three." He yelled at her.

"Three!" Rose thumbed her screwdriver, as did the Doctor and watched as the devices lit up. A flurry of three strong pink lasers shot at the Nerlaxlynn. Rose watched with pride as it churned, slowly and began to clear. _Water. _It was day time up above, she could just tell. Rose giggled.

"You might want to start jumping Terraxus!" The Doctor screamed, yelling over the loud shooting of the "Jonnamaterializer." Rose looked away as they began to jump, each Terraxus flying upwards and through the clear liquid above. Jonny was the last to go.

_"Bad Wolf-"_

"Go Jonny. The materilizers won't work for long." She mumbled to. "Go." She watched as the little tiny Terraxus hesitated, before jumping up and flying upwards. She glanced up at the clear water.

"It worked!" The Doctor giggled. "I'm a genius!"

"Excuse you!" Rose laughed. "Come on you! We gotta get this ship out of the ground and move the Nerlaxlynn."

Today, everybody lives. Rose smiled, hugging the Doctor tight. It was so good to be back in his arms, despite the er, differences. He opened the door to his TARDIS, arms inviting her inside. It was different, walking inside his TARDIS. Plus, he had done redecorating. Too be honest, Rose didn't like one bit. Guess she was used to the old inside rather then the new.

"So! We pick up this bad boy through the ground, slide it over through the sand and bring it up! The towns people won't even know the ground changed beneath them."

"Do you even have enough power to do that?" She asked warily, flipping a control blindly. She turned a dial and pulled a lever.

"Oh please, Baby, this ship as dragged Earth back into its orbit." He winked, and she laughed, moving onto her tippy toes.

The Doctor beamed as the TARDIS's engines hummed. She felt the ship rock, the walls thrumming. The Doctor in the TARDIS with Rose, oh she hadn't realized how much she really needed this.

"There we go! On planet Greenfore. Ironic how its nickname is called the Green planet yet its the garbage dump for space."

"Space has everything Doctor."

"Very true! So, I noticed that Jonny called you Bad Wolf. You never corrected him. You going to be called Bad Wolf for the rest of eternity?" He asked sensually. Rose shrugged.

"I don't know. What do you think?" She asked, locking her eyes with him.

"I think you need a new name. An alias of such. You'll be remembered as Rose of the Bad Wolf, but you might run into some who might not be so fond of either."

"I don't know anything else to be called." Rose said, leaning over the consul. She pushed a green button and flicked her wrist over another lever.

"You'll figure something. Parking TARDIS as we speak." He said.

The town was the same, more lively then she last saw. Her eyes automatically went to search for Jonny, although she probably wouldn't recognize him, she could still tell by his expression if he recognized her at all. All the while she was looking for her little friend, the Doctor began the questions.

"Hello little person! Do you know Jonny? Good. Have you seen him?" He asked a little girl, her ginger wild hair covering her face. A meaty finger pointed past Rose, and she turned.

"Bad Wolf?" His were bright green, like neon green. Guess it didn't work completely, because his pupils were like glowing Granny Smith apples. His hair was dark brown, short cropped but covering his forehead. The guy in front of her was not Jonny. Jonny was supposed to be eight, not eighteen. "Bad Wolf, you haven't aged a day! Do remember me! It's Jonny!"

Rose turned to see the Doctor, a sly smirk written across his face that that told her had he had something to do with it.

* * *

><p><strong>Guys, I really loved this story. I don't know why. I guess it revieled more of Rose's character. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did writing it. Leave a review, tell me what you think!<strong>


	4. The Wolf says Goodbye

**So hey readers! Sorry its took so long! I just recently got a new laptop and to be honest, the old HP was better. It was less confusing and easier to use. Honestly! Does everything have to be great big boxes! Good lord! It's like a tablet with huge keyboard attached. Guess that goes to show I wasn't born for the fancy technology! Oh well! The keyboard is also flat, like extremely flat. If it was anymore flatter two things could be possible. 1) It would be Cassandra's cousin, or 2) it's so flat that a tornado could whirl up on top of it. **

**Enough about my computer. I'm sure you're all ready to read the story. I'm not quite sure where it's going to go so wish me luck.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Rose<strong>

Rose laughed as Jonny barged from the young Pharaoh's tomb, his eyes wide in complete shock. He was stunned, speechless, awed, and shocked. He stuttered as he ran around her faithful ship. The Doctor interlinked his hands, smiling and grinning, reminding her of the mad cat from Alice in Wonderland.

_"It's bigger on the inside." _he whispered, his mouth agape and face cherry red. Rose nodded her head, her tongue pinched between he teeth.

"So it would seem." She said calmly, glancing at the Doctor from the corner of her eye.

"The Chameleon Circuit works, I see." The Doctor stated quietly. "Were you ever planning on setting it to look like the familiar blue box?"

"Ney, sir Doctor. As much as I loved too, it remind me of you." She gently pushed her shoulder into his, giving him a gentle compassionate smile. His TARDIS was not so far from hers. Jonny laughed from inside her ship.

"You could always come with me," the Doctor offered, grabbing her hand. "It would be like old times. Rose and the Doctor in the TARDIS, as it should be."

Rose's hearts skipped. Oh did the idea thrill her, to follow the Doctor and solve the intergalactic crimes. Not only could they travel together, but he could teach her so many things. Rose's teeth flashed, the corners of her mouth jumping upwards. The Doctor's face brightened.

Her smile plummeted, as did the Doctor's. "Doctor's there's a flaw in that wonderful plan of yours. Don't you think? The moment I stepped into your TARDIS with the intent on staying, I'd never leave you. Would I? You'd never see Clara, and I'd never see Jonny again." Rose slid her hands up the Doctor's chest and over his shoulders. "I'm not your Rose, and you are not my Doctor. I think it's time we moved on. At least, for me."

"I suppose you're right." He muttered, pressing his face into her shoulder. Rose breathed in his strange musky scent, eyes closing. It was moments like these that made life, a little more worth surviving for. These tiny, small, microscopic moments on a continuous time line, that made life worth living for.

"I better get to Jonny, before he starts pushing random buttons." Rose sighed, pulling away. The Doctor smirked, his lips pressing firmer together.

"I never did tell you what I was going to say on that beach, so long ago. I mean, _he _might have but I didn't."

"It never needed saying." Rose said, nodding her head reassuring. Rose tilted her head back, stuffing her hands in the pockets of her black jacket.

"Are you sure?" He asked. "Maybe you don't need to hear it, but I never got to say it." His eyes were sad through his brown floppy hair. Rose's eyes flicked to the ground, her thoughts thundering in her skull.

"Doctor-"

"I love you." He said. "Rose Tyler, I love you. I was going to say that."

"Goodbye, Doctor." She whispered, her face straight and cool. She hated goodbyes. And since the loss of her family, she hated love and emotions. Staying with the Doctor meant just that. You fell for his rambling, his smile. Rose fell for him a long time ago and she dared not feel anything now. But now, as she stared at the mad man whom was a stranger she knew everything, yet nothing about, the dull ache she felt for him still remained.

***Skip***

Rose closed the single door of her TARDIS, her eyes frozen on the metal flooring. Jonny's face stared at hers with sympathy, yet said nothing as he wrapped his long muscular arms around her shoulders. He must have heard the two's conversation.

"So! What's the verdict?" She asked, pushing him away lightly and marching up to the controls.

"Yeah, hows this place bigger on inside?" He asked, his accent thickly southern. "Is it like a portal leading to a 'nother room?"

"It's something like that. Jonny, welcome to the TARDIS. Time and Relative Dimension In Space. Basically a space ship that can travel, to and fro in time and in space."

"So, it's alien?" He asked. Rose nodded her head. "Are you alien?" Rose's lips parted, momentarily lost.

"Yes." She answered, pulling her black jacket from her shoulders and sliding her arms out.

"The Doctor had explained on that ship a long time ago, when I was a _blob, _he said he was Time Lord. Is that what you are, a Time Lord?" Jonny asked, his bright lime green eyes wide.

"Uh, no. I'm not a Time Lord. Though I suppose I am closely related to one." Rose shook her head, her crazy brown hair bouncing. "Where do you think we should go? Farther into the future? Or farther into the past? Or we could skip both and go straight to another planet." Rose grinned. A gasp popped past her lips. Oh she knew where to take her new companion! She knew a great place to take her friend! "Jonny, prepare to be amazed. I'm taking you to a planet covered in nothing but water."

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! Chapter finished! It's super short but this was basically the "Goodbye" and then the "Allons-y" of our story! I hope you liked it! Tis short I know, but I really enjoyed writing this small bit. <strong>

**Now! I need a new planet name and alien name! A plot and enemy, you know how it goes! Leave a review and I might use your ideas. I love you all!**


	5. Servants of Sarakyos

**Rose**

Rose and Jonny laughed aloud, falling back on the grid-walk as the TARDIS shook violently. Jonny looked like he might laugh his head off. "Does this always happen?!" He yelled to her. Rose shook her head, grappling the grid-walk under her.

"No! We've only hit some bumpy parts in the Time Vortex! Usually happens when we're traveling to a specific planet!" Rose quickly crawled up, pulling turn dial out of it's socket and turning it 30 degrees to the left.

"Planets?!" Jonny lurched his body up, grabbing onto a handle on the side of the consul. "Like other then Earth?!"

"Well of course!" Rose screamed. An alarm went off, a red emergency light flashing in the consul room. She growled, punching down a great big blue button, beating the dash with her pink-handled hammer. "There are millions of planets, Jonny! All different planets, with all different species! I'm taking you to the planet Sarakyos! A planet covered in nothing but water!"

The TARDIS shook hard once, making fall forward as she pull the largest lever near her grey laptop. The sound of her ship whirled and groaned, the sound of arrival and a shake. Rose glanced up as a door seemed to materialize above her. Right, planet covered in water, her ship must have took the shape of a submarine. Rose grinned as a ladder fell from above with and clang and a thunk.

"B-But, the door! It just-"

"Chameleon Circuit! The TARDIS takes the needed shape for its surroundings and environment.  
>Rose explained, fingertips scaling across the keyboard of her laptop. She clicked in settings. She couldn't very well let Jonny open the port door and flood the inside of her ship. What a mess that would be. Rose gestured to hatch up above. "Outside is planet Sarakyos, home to the busy busy, religious fish people, the Saks."<p>

Rose rushed around, climbing and clampering up the ladder. She turned the hatch of the port door. Oh it was beautiful. The great big blue, water covered, fish friendly, planet. More or less Earth's cousin. Rose's brows pinched together, as Jonny's warm body slid up next to hers to poke his head out.

"Woah! We're under water!" He cried out. "But how can we breathe?" He asked, looking up to her with his glowing green eyes. Rose's head jerked.

"Force field! Keeps air in and water out. Something is different though." She mentioned. Below her "submarine", the little city Rose had discovered when she first came here, Serinsk, the Saks would come to greet her. Never mind a great big gray submarine that towered over their city. Plus their traditional music would play loudly. Scared of the evils, they explained. But now, no one came to greet her, and the familiar music wasn't to be hear of at all.

Jonny had long climbed out, curiosity getting the better of him. He had climbed to the side, and looked over. "I thought you sad it was busy? It doesn't look busy." He said, his hair tousling like wind licked at it.

"Usually, a few Saks would swim near you and throw you some of their, seaweed, helped you breathe under water. Maybe the TARDIS has some left over from my last trip here, hold on." Rose rushed back down the hatch and down the ladder. "Alright Beauty! Did you save some of that seaweed stuff from the last visit here?" She asked, stroking the dash and clicking a few small buttons. A drawer sprung at her feet and hit her ankle. "Ow, you buggar! What you do that for!" Rose kicked at the consul, listening as her ship hummed what sounded much like a laugh. She bent down, a grin lining her ebony face when her fingers felt the seaweed.

"Bad Wolf!" Jonny cried. "I think some Saks are coming to give us some of that seaweed!" Rose quickly climbed up and out her ship, back into the blue. She crawled next to Jonny and sure enough, two Saks were swimming up to them, kicking their flipper feet and their slim muddy green bodies twisting and turning like a worm in the ground. Rose eyed them warily. If something was different with the city, then something might be different with the inhabitants.

Rose picked a small broken leaf and stuck it in her mouth. She handed a piece to her companion, her shoulders squaring as she put on a friendly smile. "Hello! It's Rose, do you remember me?" She yelled. "Jonny, don't get comfortable with them. Be cautious. Something is going on." She whispered to him, low enough only he could hear.

"Got it." He chewed his seaweed. Rose looked for the ladder that was on the side of her submarine and crawled there, biting back the urge to scratch her neck. Oh this is was the worst part of eating the seaweed. It itched like hell.

"Don't touch your neck." She ordered Jonny. "If you scratch, the gills that are growing on the side of your neck will tear and you will bleed out and die." Rose watched as Jonny's face went white, his mouth falling open. "Come on slow poke! Just jump off!"

Rose threw her body out, off the ladder and past the force field. The hairs on her arms prickled, bumps rising. Oh she forgot how chilly and cold it was. Jonny was glancing nervously from atop the submarine. She waved him over encouragingly. He shook his head, getting to his feet and backing away before running and throwing all his body weight out.

Rose was laughing, his face red. Stop holding your breathy dummy, she thought. Rose swam to him, taking his hand and pressing his fingers gently to the side of his neck. She nodded her head. "You can breathe you know." Rose said, bubbles rising from her mouth, and continued to expertly show him how to breathe.

"Ack!" Jonny yelled. One of the Saks had grabbed his ankle and yanked him down. "Bad Wolf!" Rose growled, tightening her grip on one of his wrists.

"Oi! Let go of my friend you idiot!" She yelled. "What is wrong with you! You're supposed to be friendly!"

"You will not ask questions. You will come with us." One had replied dumbly, his large black eyes staring blindly at her. "You will not ask questions. You will come with us."

That wasn't normal. Rose resisted once, locking Jonny's hands with hers as a slimy webbed hand grabbed her ankle and yanked her down. They wrestled with them, pinning their normal hands behind their back and cufffing them with the special coral that grew on plant Sarakyos.

"I'm guessing this doesn't usually happen?" Jonny muttered to her as they pulled them down by ropes. She shook her head.

"Nope!" She grinned. "I think I forgot to tell you, by the way, it could get a bit a dangerous with me!"

***Skip***

Rose watched as her old friends mindlessly pushed and shoved prisoners into holding cells. Jonny played with rising bubbles, sucking in water through his mouth and laughing when tiny bubbles escaped through the gills that adorned his neck. Rose was certain of a few things. One: Jonny was honestly the most childish creature other then the Doctor himself. Two: She was going to need more seaweed for both her and Jonny if they were to ever survive long enough under the sea, in the city of Serinsk, Sarakyos. Three: Something was terribly wrong with the Saks. These were not the familiar Saks she met long ago. These were mindless droids with the faces of Saks. Four: Because they were acting like creepy droids, Rose deducted. Droids are robots with a remote. So someone or _something _was controlling them.

Her and her companion were waiting to stand trial currently, floating aimlessly with rope biding them the walls of the Saks' court room. Bars kept them caged, away from the others which were already currently being trialed.

"Do you plead guilty against Prisoner 820?" Judge Serenfillioe asked, blinking her great black eyes from his crystal chair.

"Yes." A Saks responded in a mindless charmed voice. "He is guilty. He was praying to his god. He was praying to his god. Not the Great Scaroe. Judge Serenfillioe, he was not praising our Master. He is guilty."

"Prisoner 820, you are hereby exiled to the Dark Trenches of Sarakyos." Judge Serenfillioe slammed a hammer down, which looked much like a simple rock tied and knotted to a thick piece of broken coral.

Rose watched as the Sak, "Prisoner 820", face went a shade of green. She guessed that's what a terrifed Sak looked like.

"No! Father! Don't do this to him!" Rose's heart broke as a small creature screached and shouted, his sharp teeth growing from the gums of his mouth. Much older gaurds grabbed his small body.

"Judge Serefillio, what shall we do the prisoner's infant?"

"Take him to the _School. _He was born fit. He will become one with the Master's plan." the judge muttered.

"No! Not my son! He just cracked from an egg two days ago! Please!"

Rose watched helpless, as both Father and Son was dragged from the room and through seprete exits. Exiled to the Dark Trenches? At least the small child was going to school, right? But Serinsk never had trenches, let alone the planet Sarakyos, so why was a father being torn from his kid only to be thrown to the trenches that didn't even exist?

"Who's Scaroe?" Jonny asked, his glowing green eyes still staring at the two exits. He wasn't too thrilled about it either.

"I don't know. Saks are religious creatures but they didn't pray to anyone called Scaroe. They dedicated their life to praising the Great God Saye. Have you noticed how low-witted these aliens are? They're being controlled. But by who?"

"Scaroe?" Jonny whispered, leaning his head near hers.

"Scaroe is only a belief though. So was the Great God Saye, but it was a religon. Saye was worshipped for his beauty and grace, his peace and torrent. Saye was known to cry though, because he was a lone god, no family and no friends. The waters of Sarakyos were his tears and from the salt of his tears, the Saks were born."

"Is that all true?"

"Of course not. But as a famous advice giver once said, "Never argue with thy faithful monk." Rose mused, pushing her shoulder gently into his. "Secret alert: That advice giver was me."

A Sak swam to the bars of their holding cell, quickly unlocking and opening the door blindly. Jonny tensed beside Rose, grabbing a hold of her hand which she sort of found comforting. She smiled a greeting.

"You are being asked to the Great Halls of the Seers." He said dumbly, cuffing booth her and Jonny's hands with slim covered metal rings.

Oh the Halls of the Seers was beautiful. Imagine a buidling made of silver with the blue diamonds carved to fit into walls and create a picture of swirls. Rose breathed out, utter awe stunning her where she stayed. Now she knew, something was most definite wrong. This building was not the Great Halls of the Seers. This palace, was said to be the birth place of the first Saks to swim the tears of Saye. Only the Oracles of Sarakyos were allowed to swim the great halls.

"Guards you will leave my sight." a female Sak ordered. She was much different from the others, for her eyes were the shade of a pure blue diamond. The Sak that had brought Rose and Jonny, released his slimy grip. "Hello. My name is Serine, the High Seer of Sarakyos."

Rose, Jonny, and the _High _Seer watched as the fishy guards turned and swam, their strong webbed feet kicking out behind them. Jonny clicked his tongue, rubbing his sore wrists. Rose couldn't blame him. The hard rope had seemed to carve their skin.

Rose whistled. "High Seer! That's pretty impressive."

"Rose Tyler, what a strange creature you are?" The Seer's tongue slid from her mouth, forked, and if Rose had to bet, poisoness. "You are neither human, nor Time Lord. You are confusing to thy mind."

"I have that effect on people." Rose said cooly, brushing her old name off the shoulder and looking at the female Sak in front of her.

"Oh so much pain and loss. Rose Tyler, the Great Bad Wolf. You have come so far, haven't you?" Rose swallowed down a gulp a water, breathing out through the gills tickling her neck. Jonny grabbed her hand, giving it a good squeeze.

"And you, Jonny Melardin, your past is very much human but your eyes, your strange eyes glow green. What are you, creature?" Serine grabbed his left forearm, yanking him towards her. Once again, her forked tongue darted out. Her blue diamond eyes darken, tilting her head towards his. Rose lurched, or lurched as much as she could under water and wrapped her arms around her companion and pulled him back.

"He is not on the menu. Though if you're hungry I saw a nice cafe around the corner. I hear they serve wonderful fish kabobs." Rose chuckled nervously. That was the problem with the female Saks. They had a craving for strangle male aliens. Which was a little weird, but okay. "I have a question, High Seer Serine. Sarakyos was a peaceful, fun-loving planet. Music and lights, and festivals of all sorts. What has happened?" Rose asked. Serine blinked her large eyes and straightened her shoulders.

Serine grabbed her head and blinding light flashed behind her eyes.

_ "Serine! We must flee! He is coming! He is coming!" My sister Seer screamed, her beautiful eyes blinking in terror that sent my heart into a fearful leap. Oh what could possibly terrify my sister?_

_ "Sister Sadaline! My faithful Seer, what troubles you?" I asked her tenderly and calmly._

_ "Scaroe is descending! He has set of a device! It is causing the Brothers of Gaurd to fall sick! I wacthed Brother Sakarai fall sick! He began to act strange. I couldn't hear him but he uttered two words I know!"_

_ "What did he say?"_

_ "Scaroe comes."_

_My heart stopped. Scaroe, the lost brother of Saye, the forgotten brother. If he was returning, great danger followed! Oh the Great Terrible Scaroe, the brother Saye had warned only the High Seer of. I wrapped my arms around Sister Sadaline. _

_ "The time has come, Sister Sadaline., the time for the long wait." I whispered to her. _

_ "For what? Is something coming to save us?" She asked, blinking her large pure diamond blue eyes._

_ "The Defender of Everything." I whispered. "The Defender of Everything, will come too late to save us all. But she will come before all is lost. Sister Sadaline, we must hold on to our will as long as we can. The time has come of our sleep."_

Rose gasped, jerking away from the High Seer. Jonny's arms wrapped around her waist as she stumbled back. She was sweating, her two hearts racing. So Seers could transmit memories? Serine blinked her blue diamond eyes. Rose swallowed, straightening up. The High Seer said nothing now, as her muddy blonde hair floated aimlessy.

"Right!" Rose breathed. "The Saks are being controlled by someone known as Scaroe the Terrible. He's set off of what I can only assume is a beacon. This, Jonny, this is going to be tough. Serine you seem different fro your memory, yet you also differ from the others."

"Bad Wolf, Scaroe has stolen the will and minds, even the hearts of the Brother of Gaurds to steal control, over my home. He was stolen, the part of me that makes me a true Sak but he will never take thy loyal Seer's will."

"Oh this is so discombobulating." Rose muttered, shaking her frizzy brown haiir out of frustration. "And I am betting it's only going to get worse."

"Bad Wolf, I fear the number of Saks are decreeasing more so everyday. Soon there will only be Sarskines." Serine whispered, glancing around.

"Sarskines?" Jonny cut in. "That's what Scaroe is calling them, isn't he? Oh course, why would he want to call "his" people after the name his brother had given to him."

"How-"

"I had frequence my memory to him too, Bad Wolf. Fear not. Yes, Jonny Melardin, he has titled these new civilians the Sarskines. It means "servants" in our language." Serine turned. "You will save us, Bad Wolf. I foresaw it." Rose chewed her lip nervously.

"If you foresaw it, then so be it. How long do we have till the Gaurds come for us?" Rose asked, kicking off the ground of the palace floor. "Can you explain to me about the Dark Trenches?"

"The Dark Trenches." Fear flashed across the High Seer's eyes. "When you are trialed and found guilty, the Guards tie the Weights of Death to your fins and throw you to the trenches. It is said that the trenches whisper your every nightmare and you slowly die of terror."

"Oh that sounds like a great way to go." Jonny grumbled dramatically.

Serine raised her head high and turned back towards them. She twisted her head in a direction, before kicking strongly and shooting through the waters. Oh wouldn't it be nice to be such strong swimmers like the Saks. Rose awtched in awe momentarily, as Serine left a trail of bubbles behind her.

"Guess we follow her?"

* * *

><p><strong>Yep! I must confess, this was a hard chapter to write. It's very confusing even with notes. Hopefully the next chapter will come out better but I know you've all been waiting a while for the next chapter. <strong>

**I love you all dearly, especially those who was introduced to this story through my Instagram. If you found this story confusing, please leave a review explaining why and I will try and have it fixed in the next chapter. This has taken me while to write, quite a lot of days. **


	6. Mazes and Spaceships

**Okay so maybe it's been a while since I last updated. *checks date when I last updated* Okay more then a while. But I had writer's block! I still have writer's block! But I'm not going to get anywhere forward if I don't try at least something. So I am going to apologize right now, not only for my lack of updates, but for the terrible chapter I am about to write because I, the Writer, have no clue what the hell I'm going to write or even how I start. **

* * *

><p><span><strong>Rose<strong>

Dusty water swirled around her, slipping into her throat and pulling a cough out of her. Blood dotted the cold blue water around her. Oh that was not good. Blood from her mouth could be a number of things. Broken teeth, chopped of tongue, a rip on the top of your mouth. Oh yes there were a number of things, and one of those things could have been internal bleeding, and internal bleeding was not something Rose liked the thought of. Regeneration was not on her mind right now, and besides, she only ever had this body for, oh 305 years? Rose wrinkled her nose, spitting out the iron slash copperish liquid from her mouth. She closed her eyes, trying to sense whatever was wrong with her body, before letting out a frustrated growl. Her timey-whimey senses were not working. She cursed.

Her hands clawed the wall as she dragged herself up. Right Rose, Bad Wolf, whoever you think you are, gotta find your humanish friend. At least her newly upgraded blue eyes could see in darkness. She followed the walls with her fingertips, going deeper into dark tunnels she had fallen into, a map already slowly painting in her mind as she progressed. Left, left, right, skip, right. A maze this was. She swallowed hard, staring at the large wall that confronted her. Well that's funny. Rose ran a thumb over the side of her sonic screwdriver. Why did it lead her here. What was important about this wall? Rose's sonic whirred.

"Come on you buggar!" She cried, her voice echoing and bouncing off through the tunnels of the maze. She stepped close, her nose only a millimeter away from the moss covered wall. She raked her memories, for something important, something helpful. Come on! Think Rose! Think wall, sonic, wall, wall, wall, sonic, oh what could be important about this wall? Rose flicked her index nail, her smile gracing her dark ebony skin as said wall flicked a dark green. Dimensional door. Bingo!

On the other side, twisted her gut, making her lurch forward and shout out of pain. Her companion, her sweet Jonny all grown up, was chained to a wall with big sharp pointy thing aimed at his eyes, his glowing lime-green eyes.

* * *

><p>2 hours earlier<p>

_"Rose the Bad Wolf," a young Seer whispered, her pretty face bowed down. "The seaweed you asked for."_

_ "Ah! Thank you!" Rose gave her a tender pat on the forearm, taking a leaf of seaweed between her fingers and bringing it up to her lips. "Would have drowned without that. The last leaf I ate was a while ago. Already started to pass." Jonny smiled down at one of the Seers as she gave him a leaf of seaweed._

_Rose chewed her lip. Last time she dealt with gods she was with the Doctor. Her Doctor and his crazy upy hair, his pretty face, and sad brown eyes. Rose sighed out a breath, tossing her screwdriver in the air before slipping it into the inside of her leather jacket. _

_ "Right. I've dealt with gods before and believe me when I tell you they are not fun, not fun at all. To be honest, I hate gods. They're terrifying. Bad for business." Rose turned to her friend._

_ "Bad Wolf?" Jonny questioned, his eyes gleaming with worry._

_ "Please Jonny Boy, do call me Rose around," Rose waved a hand around. "Other people?"_

_ "Um okay." Jonny, he said awkwardly. "What are we gonna do?"_

_ "Well, we have to reason with it." Reason with a mad, bonkers god? A god that was controlling not just one but the guards of an entire species. Rose pulled at the lapels of her jacket. "We have to try at least. And if the oh so powerful god does not cooperate, we happily attempt to get rid of him."_

_ "Why happily?" The High Seer asked, blinking her bright diamond blue eyes. _

_ "I did tell you. It's bad for business." Rose flicked the side of her sonicscrewdriver, let out a sigh as she slipped it back inside her jacket. "I hate gods, would be gods, any man or woman who thinks they control the world."_

_ "Gods are real?" Jonny asked. Rose pulled her gaze from the floor, locking her blue eyes with her companion. _

_ "My first experience with a god, he had possessed a kid, a young guy. I was with the Doctor then." Rose chuckled. "Gods are very real, Jonny. You give anyone," Rose swallowed, shaking her head. "You give anyone that much power to rule the world, to control weather, to control who lives and dies. No one, no one deserves that much power." _

_Rose swam awkwardly to a table, picking up a bag made of the native fabric the Saks used to fashion up clothes. She rumbled through it, her human heart beating in a quadruple union with her new heart, swallowing water and feeling it rush out from the gills on her neck. Her fingers found the device she kept well hidden. A small little charge that would go bang at the snap of her fingers. She never needed it when she went on her adventures. Then again, she rarely ever ran into a god. _

_ "Rose?" Jonny came up behind her, close enough she could smell the chemicals in his body, his emotions, swirling around. His head was bowed when she turned to him, his glowing green eyes deep in worry. _

_ "You are wondering what will happen if we can't reason with this "wanna-be" as some might say, god. You are wondering how we would get rid of a powerful entity." Rose rolled her shoulders, she cupped his cheek, slightly looking up at him seems how he was taller then her by an inch. _

_The Seers left then, kicking their webbed feet and swimming out of the door way of the room they were holed up in. A good room to hide from guards, which was nice, considering the situation. _

_ "Would you think me a coward, Bad Wolf, if I told you I was scared?" He asked, his trusting eyes pleading with hers. Never. She would never find him a coward. _

_ "You are brave, Jonny, brave because you're still with me. At any time you could have said 'Take me home.' And I would have. You could have asked for me to return you back to the town, because you didn't want this wild and impossible task, and yet you said nothing. You still say nothing, even now when I know you are not just scared. You are horrified, yet you are still here." Rose straightened his shirt. "You are brave. Remember that. I brought you along because I saw bravery in you, even when you were a terrified little boy who had just been turned into glop of green goo."_

_ "You make me sound like the old gods in the myths. In the old ways, people used to worship gods with supernatural powers. Superman and Batman were the king gods. I think they were brothers too. Superman was my favorite of the old myths." _

_Rose couldn't help but crack a laugh, a pure laugh of happiness and joy. Something she had missed out in a long while. "Jonny, those aren't myths! They were real! Well, they were real characters of comic books that kids enjoyed. Not real people, but they were once definitely popular."_

_ "You just ruined that for me!" He grumbled, his eyes quickly changing from worry to amusement. Rose smiled. _

_ "You know, I might take you to see them for yourself one day. I think I should mark that on a sticky note. 'Must take Jonny to see a comic store.' Would you like that?" Rose stuffed her hands in the pockets of jacket and rolled on the balls of her feet. She smiled a cheeky grin. Jonny nodded like a child whom just been asked if he wanted ice cream._

* * *

><p>Rose rushed forward, her vision reddening as molten hot anger burned through her body. She quickly soniced the cuff-links that had held him captive in the chains. She caught him around the waist as he fell in her direction. His head lulled, his usual glowing eyes dimming like a dying light bulb. No! Rose clenched her jaw, holding back from slamming a fist into a wall and hunting after whoever did this to her companion.<p>

Jonny groaned. Even with her keen, sharp hearing his heart faint to her. What had they done to you, she thought.

"Hang on Jonny, just hang on." She begged quietly in the room. Stuck in a maze with her friend who might or might not be dying? Oh the odds were against her this go around, wasn't it? What did she do to anger the Fates? Rose slung Jonny's left arm over her shoulders.

"Bad Wolf?" Jonny wheezed. Crap. He needed the seaweed, and quickly. She was going to lose him if she didn't get any seaweed leaves in him. So a dying companion, with the high chance of drowning, stuck in a maze. What could be worse?

"I can't carry you, you'll need to help me." She said somberly. She got him to his feet, half walking him half dragging him to the "portal" she stepped through before.

"I'm tired." Jonny wheezed into her shoulder. "I think one of the things drugged me."

"Of course. The more tired you are, the heavier you breathe, the heavier breathe, the faster the seaweed wears off." Rose cursed. She took a breath, throwing a foot out as Jonny decided to collapse. Maze? Scratch that. No longer maze.

Now Rose has seen a lot of things, underwent the strangest, craziest, gobsmacking stuff in her time with the Doctor, and in her own time alone. At this point, anything could be expected. Except this. She was frozen, half awed and half surprised that she was surprised at all. Before her was nothing more then a throne room of a space ship. Not the throne room in the belly of a sea-mountain, but a spaceship. She glanced at a wide open window, seeing Earth from a far away distance and the sun an even farther distant. First: It should be freezing, this far away from the sun. They must have been blasting the heaters up. Two: She and Jonny were no longer submerged in water. They were breathing normal oxygen again. She turned her head down, listening as Jonny coughed, sucking in fresh air into his struggling lungs. Thank the Fates!

Rose picked up Jonny again, keeping a tight hold on him. "Jonny open your eyes. Come on." She urged, like a mother some would say. A mother. She swallowed hard, as she did tightening her arm around him hard enough it probably hurt him.

"Well, well." Rose's breath caught, her stomach fluttering and the fingers of fear tickling her spine. Jonny pulled his heavy head up, blinking lazily. "Welcome aboard the Neptune's deck." a cold chilling voice said coolly, welcoming them in the manner of cruel humor.

"You have a beautiful ship." Rose said, lifting her chin. She pulled her friend along, twisting and turning them. Where was the speaker of the voice.

"Neptune Star Surfer. Cost me a bit money, but worth it none-the-less."

"It still amazes me, years into the future and the human race still loves their fancy technology and money." Rose tsked. "Have you not look out and just admired the stars, and space. Have you even explored the galaxies?"

"Oh Rose Tyler, every night I admire the stars. and the Neptune Star, isn't called Surfer for nothing." The voice echoed off the fancy marble white walls.

"How do you know my name?" Rose growled, sweat falling from her brow. Oh her frizzy poofy hair was probably a mess by now. The voice rumbled, slowly turning into laughter. Mad man.

"Rose Tyler! I know everything about you! I know about your weird-faced boyfriend Micky, and Jackie, and the father you left in that cursed parallel world! I know about your dashing kids! I even know about your pet Time Lord. I apologize I wasn't there for his funeral."

Rose squeezed her, shaking her head. No. Shut up! She slumped over, her back aching from standing in the same position so long. How did the speaker know? No one knew, apart from the Stranger Doctor she met in Ancient Ancient Egypt. And even he did not know everything. She let out a cry, her knees giving out under her as the speaker of the crude voice laughed harder.

"Who are you?" She screamed, tearing herself away from Jonny and getting back on her feet. "Stop playing hide and seek!"

"Who I am is the least of your concerns. I would be worrying about your faithful companion."

"Who are you?" She screamed again, balling her fists.

"Questions will be answered in the future my dear, Rose Tyler. You are not quite done yet, not quite ready to come out of the oven, you could say. You're only baking now, getting nice and tasty for the celebration that's ahead."

"What celebration?" She asked, her shoulders falling in defeat." Movement in the corner of her eye made her turn. The man was handsome, in the sort of way that if she were still her old self she might have swooned. He wore khakis, and a light blue button down shirt. A bit modern, for a spaceship. He only smiled, flashing his teeth. Suppose she were still young, still ignorant and innocent, she would have found him warm and trusting. But his eyes were too damn cold and too damn dark for that.

"The Second Great Time War, Rose. Now, I am afraid when you wake up you won't remember this. Which is unfortunate. You could have prevented it if you only remembered in time to tell the Doctor." The man clicked his tongue. "But you won't. You'll forget this and never tell the sad man in the blue box that his species still lives, that his home will be found and every enemy the Doctor ever made will unite as one to destroy the very thing he fought so hard for."

Rose was already beginning to feel drowsy when made it to Jonny's side. She tugged on him, squeezing is arm and pinching. He wouldn't, he wouldn't wake. He was already out. Rose's arms went weak and she fell into her companion's shoulder. Have to find the Doctor, have to find him. Rose went with a wink, a flash of the stranger's face and then darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>So yeah that happened. This story is building and I hadn't even planned this. I had not even expected. By the time I realized what I was typing, a chapter was forming. <strong>**Constructive criticism is appreciated! Reviews are always lovely. **

**I hope enjoyed my fellow companions! ****This is the Writer, signing out until next time!**


End file.
